


Broken Parts

by BabyScope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Auction, Drugging, Drugs, F/M, Guns, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope
Summary: A casual brunch turned into being auctioned off, the auction led you to Kenma. Your savior, struggling to bring your back from the worst. Family betrayal has left you broken and terrified... hopefully time will help you heal. And hopefully... Kenma can keep you safe.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	Broken Parts

You couldn’t remember anything… Well, that was a lie. You remembered seeing Tetsu. He called you out for dinner, which was rare. You never really heard that much from your mother’s side of the family, especially not your cousins. Hell, you had to double check with your mother if he even was related to you. 

There were drinks… and drinks… and darkness.

When you woke up, the world was sideways, nothing made sense. You could see shapes and hear murmuring but you couldn’t make out anything that was said. A sharp prick in your neck and you were out again.

Loud music woke you up. You were cold, and you couldn’t figure out why. Nothing felt right. It was bright, too bright. And someone was shouting. Another prick in your neck but this time you didn’t fall asleep. You felt… high. Shuddering as the shouting got louder you squinted, starting up at the bright lights. Your head was heavy and someone came over, grabbing your chin and forcing your head forward.

More shouting, you couldn't see anything beyond the bright spotlights that were on you. You could feel it though, well, you thought you could. Eyes on you, examining you. Your eyes started to roll back and before you could fully close them it felt like ice was dumped on you. Screaming your whole body started to shake. Someone came back, grabbing your whole body this time.You wanted to fight, scream, get out. Your brain knew this was wrong but everything was heavy, you felt relaxed even. The danger you felt, that was all your imagination right?

A loud bell sounded and you were carried off of the stage, and something else was given to you, but you don’t remember. You fell asleep again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I told you I didn’t want to come…” Kenma made a quiet noise, fiddling on his phone as he leaned quietly against the wall. And ‘auction’ Kuroo said. Kenma had known Kuroo since childhood, he knew how shady he had become, and how twisted and dark it was. This auction wasn’t a normal one, and being here was just… a pain. 

“Well you came anyway so just be okay with it and have fun!” Kenma sighed and looked over at the company he was currently keeping. What was his name? He was one of Kuroo’s guys wasn’t he… No, no name came to mind. There was a loud beeping of Feedback before a smooth happy voice popped on.

Those here for the auction please take your seats… and have fun!

Kenma headed toward the back, spotting Kuroo inside talking to that guy.. What was his name… How did Kuroo know so many people? It was just exhausting trying to remember names.

“Sir, no electronics are allowed in here.” A large arm shot up in front of Kenma and he slowly looked up from his phone and sighed lightly. Turning off his phone he flashed the screen.

“It’s off.”

“I’m sorry si-”

“Kenma! He’s alright, let him through!” Kuroo knocked the arm out of his way and grabbed Kenma by the shoulder and pulled her closer and passed the guard without another word. “I’m surprised you came.”

“I am too.”

“Still mad at me?” 

“...”

“I’ll take that as a yes, but I got you a gift so don’t worry about it. You won’t be mad soon.” Kenma didn’t want to know what that meant, but he knew he wouldn’t like it. Once he was dragged to his chair he reached into his jacket and pulled out his gaming console, switching it on. There was a chuckle from next to him, but other than that there were no comments.

Time passed and Kenma was getting ready to leave, sick of hearing the obnoxious shouting, the loud bidding. He didn’t even look up to see what they were bidding on, he didn’t want to know. He didn’t know how long it was, but at some point Kuroo reached over and plucked the console out of his hand.

“Pay attention now.” The smile was warm, but there was something behind it, and it did make Kenma curious. So for the first time since he got there, his eyes moved to the stage, and narrowed.

There were people there. All of them naked, drugged out of their mind, likely to keep them under control. Some tried to run and others were barely awake. Center stage though, that person he recognized. 

“What did you do?” Kenma asked slowly. You were naked, clearly out of your mind. 

“I did you a favor.” That was the only response that came, and then the bidding started. Kenma frowned quietly and stood up. Grabbing his console roughly out of Kuroo’s hand he looked back down at him. 

“Stop them.” Kenma said flatly, his voice loud enough to draw silence from nearby. It didn’t seem to bother the rest of the room, and a piercing scream caught Kenma’s attention. Looking back at the stages you were now soaked with water, someone stepping back away from you. They were clearly trying to wake you up. At least enough to not pass out. Without another word Kenma reached out, grabbing Kuroo’s jacket and forced him on his feet.

“I said stop them Tetsu!” 

“...” Kuroo laughed and raised his arm, the whole place falling silent. “Alright, but you owe me.”

“I owe you nothing right now…” Sliding the console back in his jacket Kenma walked to the stage. No one even tried to stop him as he walked up and hopped up onto the stage with a cat-like grace. 

“I’ll take her now, thank you.” His tone was flat, but his eyes were still tight. Walking over to the center stage you were lifted into his arms and he jumped back off of the stage and walked out of the side door without glancing back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What time was it? As you started to come back around you could feel yourself shaking, adrenaline on full blast though everything felt so heavy and you were so tired that you couldn’t bring yourself to care about that.

“You’re awake?” The voice was garbled and a little unclear, so it took you a long time to register what was said. Opening your mouth to answer you felt a sharp pain and you winced.

“It’s been a few days, don’t try to talk…” Gentle hands came to grab you and something was placed to your lips. “Swallow.” 

Room temperature liquid slid into your mouth and immediately your body reacted. Water. Your hands flew up, gripping the cup and the hand holding it, and you swallowed it down as fast as possible.

“Slow… well this is better than yesterday…” You coughed and some of the water tried to invade your lungs. You were pulled up to sit more and you winced in pain, everything was on fire. Shaking hard you moved and hugged yourself. Well you tried. After that burst of energy your arms decided that they weren’t going to work.

“You’re safe. Go back to sleep.” You wanted to talk, scream, anything… but nothing came except silence. Then Darkness.

The next time you remember waking up, your head felt as if you slammed it off of the wall repeatedly over an extended period of time and then, when you couldn’t take the pain anymore, you did it more for fun. Your throat was raw and you were pretty sure that you could taste blood. The world was spinning, and you felt sick, but at least you could feel like you were at least a little aware of what was going on. The room you were in was warm, or was that you? You couldn’t tell. It was full of muted colors, no color really stood out but it felt cozy and safe. It made you want to relax but you couldn’t.

The door opened and you jumped, your reactions too slow to pretend to sleep, and a mop of black hair appeared. You knew who that was. 

“Ke-” Immediately you were coughing, unable to catch your breath. In a couple of moments there was a hand resting lightly on your back.

“You woke up.” His voice was relaxed, but there was something else. You glanced over as you tried to catch your breath. The expression wasn’t something you could read. “Open your mouth.”

It was an order, but spoken softly. Parting your lips there was a bottle placed there and you tilted your head back, letting him hold onto it as you started to drink the water down. Your throat burned as you were so dehydrated. As you woke up more you could feel your body shaking. You needed something but you didn’t know what. The bottle moved away from your lips and you let out a sigh, leaning into the frame next to you.

“Kenma… why am I here… what even happened…” You felt him tense before a jolt went down your spine. Pain. Whimpering your body curled in on itself.

“Fuck…” Standing up Kenma disappeared for a moment, coming back with a syringe. “Sorry… hold as still as you can.”

The shot went into your arm and shortly after you started to settle down, relax a bit and you sighed in relief.

“What…”

“You were drugged… and we have to keep giving you a bit until you can be weaned off…”

“Dru-- what?” You frowned, trying to comprehend that. How much time had you lost? You didn’t remember anything at this point.

“You don’t remember?” Kenma moved carefully, setting the syringe far out of the way. “I’m not surprised… you were drugged and sold somewhere. I was able to get you out.”

“Who-”

“You don’t want to know.” His voice was tight and he let out a sharp breath, looking back at you. He looked… guilty. The pain on his face was prominent, which surprised you. You grew up around him, your cousin was his best friend growing up and into adulthood. You’d moved away the year before school ended, so they were at least friends still to your knowledge.

“Okay…” Was it him? That didn’t sound like Kenma… but none of this felt right. “So… sold…”

“Trafficking ring. Generally dabbles in… well… sex work.” Your body went cold but you tried to push through.the high was starting to make you feel a bit warm but you could still think clearly. Well it felt clear, at least.

“Sex work… and you won’t tell me how I got there?”

“No.”

“Did you do it?”

“No! I-... If I had, would I have saved you from it?”

“Good point…” You both fell into silence before there was a knock at the door.

“Food’s here.” The door opened as Kenma turned the handle but you couldn’t see who was on the other side before it was shut and the tray was brought over. Light foods. You felt like you were starving.

“We did what we could to get nutrients in you but it wasn’t exactly easy to do with you being in and out of consciousness it was hard, and we couldn’t bring you to the hospital.”

“Because…” 

Silence.

“So you’re telling me, I was kidnapped, hooked on drugs, sold not by you, and unconscious for who the fuck knows how long, and you couldn’t take me to the hospital and you won’t tell me why.”

“Right.”

“Perfect.” The sarcasm was obvious in your voice, and you knew it by the slight upturn of Kenma’s lips before his face relaxed.

“I know it’s not much to go off of, but I’m trying to help you get better before putting things on you.”

“Whatever.” It was mature of you, you knew that. But, you were upset, being given no information and yet expected to believe everything. Did you have a choice to not at this point?

“Can I leave?”

“You’d be in too much danger…” So no. Looking at the tray that was still in Kenma’s hands you reached out a hand for it. As if just remembering that it was in his hands he looked down and walked over to you. Setting it down next to you he smoothed his hands out. 

“Eat what you can and I’ll be back in a little while to check on you.” Your immediate thought was that he was running away from you, though you didn’t know why. Instead of pointing it out you gave him a dull nod and looked back at the tray. There wasn’t really much actual food there. A shake, a couple of small pieces of fruit, jell-o. You stared at it while the door shut and once he was gone you felt the tears burning your eyes.

This couldn’t be real. Reaching out with a shaky hand you started to eat what you could quietly, sniffling but trying to keep down, though you wanted to burst into sobs. You were amazed at this point you even remembered your own name. You could barely remember anything, and it wasn’t fair. You weren’t being given answers. Setting the tray out of the way you laid back down on the bed and curled up.

\----------------------------------------------------

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you woke up to shouting. It was muffled at first, but then it was right outside of your door.

“You can’t be here at all! Let alone going in there!” You didn’t know that voice.

“Oya? Why not?” That voice, you did. And it terrified you. Immediately the adrenaline shot through you and your fight or flight kicked in.

“Tetsurou…” A third voice. Kenma.

“There he is! I thought you would have been inside there.”

“Why are you here?” The fondness you used to hear when Kenma and Kuroo interacted was gone. It was a huge surprise but you weren’t complaining. You could barely focus, you were shaking too badly. Was it from withdrawal or fear? You couldn’t tell.

“Why?”

“Because I did that for you, why wouldn’t yo--”

Bang. Then laughter.

“Calm down Kenma, I’m not doing anything.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“I know, but it’s what you wanted. Pining all those years, writing that nickname in your notebooks in school. What was it Pu--” Thwack. Cough. Chuckle. “So I remembered right. I was just helping move the process along. Just helped make her pliable, easy for you to manipulate.”

“You drugged and kidnapped your own cousin for your amusement. This wasn’t for me.” You weren’t feeling anything at this point. You couldn’t comprehend it. The shakes… withdrawal.

“No no no… see I did it for you. All these years, watching, not making any moves, acting like you were doing her a favor when you were really just scared… ease up on the neck, fuck…” There was a soft thud and then more talking. You barely heard any of it.

“Now you have your Pudding, right here, harmless, shaking, ready to be whatever you want.”

“Get out.” A small laugh.

“I’ll be back next week. To check on things. You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“...”

Silence.

“Bo-”

“Go make sure he leaves.” A soft affirmation followed by footsteps retreating and coming toward you. The door opened and you didn’t bother to react.

“You’re awake.”

“...”

Kenma walked over, his black hair pulled out of his face. You didn’t realize how long his hair was until this moment, because you were staring at the ponytail behind him instead of his face. It was about to his shoulders up, so you guessed it was fairly long. It didn’t surprise you, he was never really one to go out and do things. And you wanted to touch it, as much as you refused to admit that to yourself. You could feel him looking at you but you couldn’t look at him. It was starting to hurt now. Without a word you felt the prick in your harm and after a few moments you started to feel calmer, fuzzy. Tired. Your mind was shutting down.

“P--”

“Leave… Please.” You didn’t realize that you spoke until you looked at his face. The emotions on his face were raw and they hurt. Kenma was not someone who showed what he was feeling. In fact he was apathetic about most things, but here he was showing all of these emotions, and it hurt. You didn’t know why, but his expression hurt. Turning your face away there was silence for you didn’t know how long. Instead you turned away and laid back down, squeezing your eyes shut. You stopped listening and soon you were asleep.

\----------------------------

At least… you were asleep for a little while. You’d been sleeping too much, and your body decided it was time to wake up. It was still dark out. Was it the same day, the next day? You didn’t care. Sliding off of the bed you paused when you saw another tray of food. Exploring the room a little more after using the attached bathroom you sighed. It was a nice room. A lot of the furniture was expensive, you could tell from just looking at it. Whatever Kenma did, there was money involved. Just from the little bit you have seen and heard of interactions, he was the boss. Nothing in this room told you anything that you needed to know, so you tried the door.

Unlocked. Turning the handle you crept out quietly, moving into the hallway. Somehow the hallway looked even more expensive. The carpet was soft and the lights hung from the ceiling. From here, though, you had no idea where to go, so you started trying doors. They were all locked. You could have sworn you heard a tv from behind one of them but no other noise. Maybe people were sleeping. Logic dictated that these were bedrooms. Walking further you found a beautiful spiral staircase, and you did something that any logical person would do, and walked up it. At the top of the stairs was a long narrow hallway and only one door. Naturally, you walked toward the door and tried the handle. It turned with ease.

Interesting…

Turning the handle fully you opened it, peering in. The room was massive and almost completely dark. You could see the slight outlines of a massive bed, and a few pieces of furniture were illuminated from a slit in the curtains with the moon shining through.It was someone’s bedroom… Shutting the door quietly as you stepped inside you decided to take a look around. 

Even up close you couldn’t see much, couldn’t hear much. There was soft breathing and whoever was in bed seemed to be asleep, so you kept looking. This was the least Kenma could give you, nosing around. He wouldn’t tell you anything else.

‘...Now you have your Pudding, right here, harmless, shaking, ready to be whatever you want...’

You shuddered, immediately bending down and curling in on yourself. The conversation rushing back to you as you gripped your head, your fingers buried in your hair. Tetsu did this… you own cousin… because Kenma wanted you? Sure, Kenma hadn’t sounded happy when they were talking but that pain was there.

“Hey… wha--” You immediately screamed, caught off guard by a voice that was close to your ear. Snapping your head up you started to stand only to have the top of your head collide with something. A groan of pain shot from both of you and you whimpered.

“Ow…!” Looking up your eyes widened. “K-Kenma!”

“... Hi..” It was dark but you could see Kenma gripping his chin in pain.

‘... ready to be whatever you want…’ You fell quiet.. That playing on loop.

“Why are you in my room…?” Silence. “Hey… hey are you ok-- what are you doing?!”

Without even realizing that you were moving, your hands were moving to his pants, your fingers sliding over his cock through the sleep pants. Silk, probably. He let out a hiss but was too shocked to do more. Pulling your hair over one of your shoulders you leaned down, your lips brushing over his cock. He was partially hard from sleep… you could work with that. Sliding your tongue out you slid it over the hard ridge and he took in a sharp breath.

“H-Hey--”

“Let me do this…” You breathe quietly and you looked back up at him. Your brain was fuzzy, the words echoing, you didn’t know why you were doing this but you didn’t want to stop. He was quiet, but you could feel he was tense. He wanted to stop you. He could probably see something you couldn’t, but you didn’t care. “Please…”

Sliding your hands up you hooked your fingers over the band of his sleep pants and pulled them down, letting out a shaky breath. Shifting your legs so they were tucked under you, you leaned in again, your tongue this time sliding over the head of his cock, two of your fingers wrapping around the base to hold it as you started to tease it. He was breathing heavy, but that wasn’t enough. Your tongue slid over the edge of the head, teasing it before you wrapped your mouth around it. A small noise…

Not enough.

You moved, bobbing your head down slightly, not taking much in before pulling back, doing this slowly as your hand moved, wrapping more fully around his cock as he started to stroke up and down slowly. He still wasn’t making much noise, but his breathing was getting much heavier. That was starting to frustrate you, something deep inside of you starting to bubble up. Anger? Maybe?

Swirling your tongue around the head you relaxed your mouth and throat and immediately buried him in your throat… and that got a noise. It was light, and cut off almost immediately but it was there. 

“Pu--” Kenma cut himself off and you slid your teeth slightly over the shaft, feeling him shudder as you did so. Not good enough. You bobbed your head up and down, your saliva covering his cock, making it easier for our hand to stroke his cock as your mouth played with the head.

“St..stop..” Rage bubbled in you and immediately you started bobbing your head faster. He was getting close, you could tell. His whole chest was heaving and his breathing was shuddering. You still couldn’t get noise from him. Even when his hips jerked and he came in your mouth, because you wouldn’t get off, there was nothing more than a slight whimper. Pulling back you swallowed it down and wiped your mouth.

“Why…?” The word came out before you even realized it.

“W...why?” Confusion laced his voice, but he still sounded fairly even and it fueled that fire that was burning, especially as he fixed his sleep pants.

“I know it felt good… you came… so why didn’t…” Silence fell and you felt him reach over, wiping under your eye. Only then did you realize you were crying.

“This is what I’m supposed to be good for! Why didn’t you tell me if it felt good… why didn’-- This is why I’m here isn’t it?!!” You jerked back away, immediately covering your mouth once you realized that you’d said that out loud, and your wide eyes immediately looked back up at Kenma’s face. And that fucking hurt him that you said that.

“I’m clearly not good for anything else!” Your mouth was moving on its own at this point.

“I was taken from my life, my family! By someone else in my family! To do what? Be some fucking sex slave?! For you!? For someone else!? I- I deserved better than this! Now I’m nothing but a shaking… fucked up mess! Addicted to who knows what… I don’t know how long I’ve been like this! I can’t remember almost anything anymore. It’s all just a fog and it’s hell! I hate everything I just want… I want to be needed and important… Even if I have to do this… even…” Your body shook as sobs started to escape you.

“Pudding… that’s not what I want…” You recoiled as Kenma started to reach for you and he pulled back. “I want you to to be able to live your life… this kind of thing… isn’t what I want.” Tears burned your eyes and you knew he wasn’t lying. You were putting all of your rage and pain on him, and you knew it wasn’t fair. You didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore. You didn’t know when you’d feel better, what you’d remember, nothing. It all just was pain.

“Can… I touch you…?” He asked quietly and you nodded, holding still as warm arms wrapped around you. His hair was down, you could feel it brush against your cheek as he pulled you into him. Tears burned your eyes, glazing your vision over, and you screamed. It hurt, the pain was all consuming, the past few days just hit you like a brick and all of that emotional release slammed into you over and over again, in waves. You didn’t know how long you gripped his arms as you completely collapsed.

Kenma was patient, holding you carefully, not moving other than to hold and soothe you, playing with your hair as you switched between sobs and ranting and then back to sobs. The whole time he just held you, silently reminding you that you aren’t alone. By the time you were out of tears and your throat hurt too much to scream, the sun was up. You could see it peeking through the curtains. And you were exhausted.

“You’re falling asleep… Do you want me to bring you back to the room?” Kenma asked softly in your ear. You reached up, sliding a hand into his hair. It was soft.

“No… just let me sleep here…” You breathed and your eyes started to close. You felt him shift and he started to change his grip on you, picking you up. And when you were set down it felt like you were resting on a cloud. Kenma started to pull away and you opened your eyes for a moment to see him starting to get up. 

“Wait…” You were too tired to reach out, but he did stop moving. “You stay… too…” You breathed, your eyes starting to close. A hand reached out and stroked your head, brushing your hair away from your face. 

“I’m going to make a couple of phone calls, but I will be back.. I won’t leave you alone for long.. I’m so sorry Pudding…” Your lips twitched and you let out a soft breath. That nickname… you remembered where it came from now…

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma sighed as you drifted off to sleep. Standing up he grabbed his phone and a hair tie. Glancing over at you once more he carefully covered you in his blanket before he headed out of the room. Shutting the door quietly he dialed a number and set the phone on the counter in the bathroom. Putting the hair tie between his teeth he started to pull his long hair up and out of his face.

“You never call me.” No hello, but hellos were rarely expected from the person that was on the other end of the phone. Starting to tie his hair up he let out a soft breath.

“You owe me a favor. I’m calling it in.”

“...”

“Tobio...”

“I know… fucking damn it. Is this about Kuroo?”

“Yes… but I also need to borrow your nurse.”

“Kiyoko? Give me an address.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“... Alright. Go to the cafe, she’ll be waiting.” Click.

Karasuno’s Syndicate was so tiring to deal with. Picking up his phone he texted Lev the location to pick up Kiyoko before he turned his phone off. Looking up at his reflection there were bags under his eyes… and he could still feel your mouth on his cock, and he felt that pleasure shooting through his cock and up his spine again. Biting the inside of his cheek he squeezed his eyes shut. It felt good, but this wasn’t right. Fucking damn it… Balling his hands into fists he shook his head. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. He needed to clear his head before he got near you again. And his cock was starting to ache. Pulling his hair back out of the tie he turned the shower on and stripped, stepping under the water as he struggled to regain his composure. Now he just wanted you under him, and the knowledge of your pain didn’t make that go away… fuck!

He needed to cum, just once… just once and he’d be able to go rest and sleep… just one...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to someone drawing patterns on your back. Your eyes fluttered and the withdrawal hit again. Groaning in pain you tried to sit up.

“I know.. I’m sorry…” Kenma murmured lowly as he started to help you sit up. It hurt but you complied. Luckily most of the work was done by Kenma. But once you were sitting up you noticed someone else in the room.

“This is Kiyoko… she’s going to help get you off of whatever you were put on. I’m really not qualified but we need to make it so you can go back to your normal life.” You wanted to argue. Normal wasn’t possible anymore but you didn’t have the energy. Instead you just nodded quietly.

The next month or so was a blur. You were always doing something. Exercise, detoxing, getting blood drawn. You did learn quite a bit about what you were tangled in now. It wasn’t legal, there were ties to different underground businesses that made huge amounts of money. From what you gathered from gossip from a few of the other members, one in particular, Lev, Kenma worked in the diamond trade. Apparently he was mostly above board but there were a few things that were shadier than others…

You learned very little about Kuroo… other than he was far more underground. Dealt in dirty things that no one wanted to talk about. And the look of disgust on the face of anyone that you talked to about it made sense to you, at least now it did. If he was willing to do what he did to you, he likely did worse to strangers. And after just talking to a handful of people, you realized that you didn’t want to know any more than that. As long as you didn’t see him ever again, you’d be fine.

Day by day you felt that much better. Everything was getting better. You felt clearer, you gained weight back, eating healthier. You hated running before but now it helped you manage your stress. Everything was better.

This morning was absolutely gorgeous. There was a nice cool breeze and a warm sun. Lev was running with you, talking as he normally did, but he stopped dead and grabbed your arm to stop you. There was a black vehicle in front of you and Lev seemed to recognize it. 

“This way.” Pulling you into an alley he dragged you around the back of the building and without a word he picked you up and sprinted off.

“L-Lev wha--” 

“Shh!” He was never one to tell anyone to be quiet, so you did so. Once you were tucked behind a random pizza joint Lev pulled out his phone.

“Kozume… we have a problem. We’re being followed… yeah.” Your blood ran cold. It had been a month and a half and Kuroo hadn’t shown up. It had to be him. And you were proven right in a few moments from there.

“Ooooh, Pudding.” You watched as a shadow appeared in the alleyway. “I heard you’ve been feeling better.” 

You stayed quiet as Lev tucked you behind him and in a small cramped area. He knew you were there, but not where. You were both behind the building so you could see the shadows as he moved. Closer.

“I did Kenma a favor… getting you ready to just always be there with him… and he took all my hard work away.” There was a sigh. He almost sounded genuinely offended, and it made your blood run cold. “He’s ignoring me now, because of you.”

There was a soft click, and you froze. Was that a gun?

“So now… I need to do something about that. My gift backfired so I have to get rid of it and start again.” 

Bang!

A shot rang out, making your ears hurt. Lev’s phone vibrated and he passed it to you. You gripped it tightly, glancing to see what it was. A message, and your whole body relaxed. Pushing at Lev’s back he tried to hold you back and you forced him forward and stepped out. Three people were on the ground, unconscious. One of them being Kuroo. Looking away from them you watched as a van at the end of the area opened and started to pull the bodies in. Kenma stood toward the edge, out of the way until the bodies were cleaned up and he started walking down toward you. You started moving on your own, tears starting to slide down your face before you started in a full on sprint, colliding with Kenma in a matter of a couple of seconds. He wasn’t able to keep his footing and you both fell to the ground, Kenma letting out a groan from the impact. 

“Sorry… sorry I’m so sorry!” You mumbled between sobs, feeling bad that he was probably hurt but you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Stop… apologizing... “ He breathed, struggling to talk because the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn’t speak again until he could actually breathe regularly again.

“Are you okay…?” 

“I… I will be…” You responded, shaking, but you weren’t as scared as you thought you would be. But… you didn’t have to be afraid, Kenma was there. Over the last month, you slept in his bed, every night. You felt safe, protected. He was your safe space and just him being there, with the person who hurt you right there… you just felt safe. You were protected, and you knew it. “No… I am. You’re here so… it’s okay.”

Kenma stopped breathing. “Pu-”

“Can we go home?”

“Yes… Lev, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll… go with the others.” You didn’t think about what that meant. You couldn’t let yourself think about it. Standing up carefully you watched Kenma move as he stood up, his hair was different.

“Were.. you getting your haircut?” You asked, watching him look back over at you. “Just now? Was someone cutting your hair? The bottom half is gone.”

“Oh… apparently it’s called an undercut… It’s done already.”

“I…” You stood back looking at his hair. It was still really long on top and black, half of it draping over to one side of his head, brushing below his shoulders. The side was shaved. You walked around him quietly, back was shaved too… and the other side probably was as well.

“Wow…”

“Does it… look bad?” He asked quietly, his voice calm as it normally was.

“No it looks… wow…” That was all you could manage. “Who convinced you to…”

“Kiyoko was leaving today and had me sit down… at least it doesn’t look bad. Come on, we should go.” You stared still, watching him but you followed after him. You wanted to grab his hair and pull… Every night you’ve wanted to touch his hair. You’ve wanted to do that for a month… touch every part of him. That night… replaying over and over in your head.

Climbing into the car you settled down calmly, just watching Kenma. You wanted to touch him.. So you did. Reaching out you wrapped your pinkie around one of his and looked ahead. You could feel his eyes on you as he started the vehicle but he just squeezed lightly before he set the car in drive and drove home.

The rest of the day was a blur. You cried at one point, relief and the stress melting away from you from the day, but it didn’t last for long. Kiyoko appeared at some point and dragged you off to go shopping. Food, clothes, whatever you wanted was given to you. When you asked who was paying there was just a small smile in response and then nothing. One place you demanded to go… was a lingerie shop. You said it was for you and you got things that made you feel beautiful, and there was one that you put on right after you left the store. Red lace. And just putting it on made you feel powerful.

By the time you got back home it was dark. As you headed inside you closed the door. Looking at your reflection you nodded in approval. Going to get a makeover was a good idea. Red lips and a high bun. Heading up the stairs you hummed to yourself. Dropping the bags from your spree off in the room that was technically yours. You could do this. Heading back out of the room you headed to the spiral staircase. As you got closer to the top you could hear music. It sounded like one of the games he’d been playing in his off time when he was home lately. He was awake, good. Opening the door you could see him in the oversized chair he liked playing games in.

“I’m back!” You called. Your voice sounded too excited. Shit.

“... Hi.” He noticed. Damn it. Well now you had to change your plans.

“I’m gonna go to sleep okay?” Throw him off. It was late. Climbing up on the bed you closed your eyes and relaxed, just listening to him playing his game. You didn’t know how long he was playing for, but when you felt the dip in the bed you opened your eyes slowly to see Kenma looking down at you.

“Wearing makeup to bed. You should take it off.”

“Mmm… I don’t want to and you can’t make me.” Silence.

“A challenge?” He asked, and you looked back over at his face. There was something in his eyes and you giggled. “So are you going to bed?”

“Maybe.”

“Then you need to change…”

“Mmm… no.”

“No?”

“No and you can’t make me.” You laughed lightly and he made a small humming noise before he reached out, lightly poking one of your sides. 

“I think I could.” Kenma’s tone dipped slightly, which immediately caught your attention.

“I mean you could try... he--” Letting out a squeak, your body jerked and you tried to wiggle away as Kenma started to tickle you. His hands immediately grabbed your waist and pulled you back.

“You’re not going anywhere.” His fingers spread out, his pinkies hooking on the hem of your shirt and starting to pull it up. Giggling you wiggled and flipped so that you were on top of him, him resting on his back. Your hands immediately grabbed his wrists and started to try and pull down to stop his hands from moving up. But they didn’t move down, they kept moving up.

“Stoooop!” You whined, letting out another laugh as his hands pulled up further. They were just at the underside of your bra, and when his fingers curved over the sides of them as it hiked higher he stopped, seeing a flash of red. And you took this chance to hop off and out of his reach. It wasn’t for long though. Before you got to shut the bathroom door he was right there, his hands around your waist.

“Let me see that again.” You tried to wiggle away, giggling as he yanked your shirt up, the fabric bunching on the tops of your breasts. He went quiet and you looked over at him through the reflection in the mirror, only for his golden eyes to move obviously from the reflection of your chest to your face. And he smirked lightly. With one move your shirt was off and you immediately tried running again, but he caught you.

“Red… I wonder, do the bottom’s match?” He was able to pop the button of your shorts before you turned your head and kissed his cheek. Immediately he stopped moving and you broke free, exiting the bathroom again.

“It won’t be that easy Kenma~” You laughed and climbed on the bed, standing in the middle as he reappeared in the bathroom doorway. His hair tie was in his mouth and he was pulling his hair back. It must have gotten messy with the running. Watching his arm muscles flex as he tied his hair back had you distracted for long enough for him to grab one of your ankles and yank you down on the bed, your back hitting it with a soft woosh.

“No? You’re making it a bit easy.” And his fucking teeth… immediately… pressed into your side, and that touch immediately shot between your legs. “See? Easy.” Looking back at him you blinked a few times, and your face went red. He had managed to get your shorts off without you noticing. 

“How?” Kenma smirked lightly and looked you over, slowly. “So they do match…”

His hand reached out, sliding lightly over your now bare thighs. His fingers trailed up slowly, moving up your stomach, over your ribs and then to your arms, shoulders… then your hair. His fingers found the pins and pulled them out, his fingers sliding through your hair as he splayed it out. You laughed lightly, trying to keep your brain calm, well as calm as you could be in the fact that you were practically naked and he was watching you.

“I remember… why you call me pudding…” You mused out loud and Kenma’s eyes moved from your chest to your face.

“Why?”

“When I was little… it was my favorite snack… you’d always give me your puddings…” 

“... It made you happy…”

“You being nice to me… made me happy… it always has… even now.”

“I can be nice…” Kenma smirked lightly and one of his hands moved back to your thighs. As he pulled them apart you were a little confused but you weren’t once he leaned in, his nose pressing against your pelvis. “I want to be more than nice though…” 

Kenma’s eyes looked up at your face, checking if you wanted to stop him, and you didn’t. Smiling at you lightly he slid lower, his tongue sliding out to run over your slit through the lace, and your hips jerked.

“Fu-- sorry!” You panicked immediately and his hands moved to grab your hips.

“I’ll just hold you down.” And Kenma did just that. His hands were on your hips, wrapped around the back of your thighs. And his mouth was on you, and the thin lacy fabric. You could feel every touch, every stroke of his tongue, and the intensity amped up rapidly. And he was making noise. They were light, breathy, but they were there and steady. Panting hard you reached down, looking for something to grab. Finding the hair tie that was holding his hair back you pulled it out, immediately burying your fingers in his hair, and your release wasn’t far behind. You were too sensitive, too needy to not cum fast. Pulling back slightly, not asking you to remove your hand from his hair. All he did was remove the lace, drp them on the bed and his mouth was back between your legs, and this time you felt all of him.

Gasping hard your hand dug into his sheets. His tongue was teasing your clit, learning what felt best before he moved on, his tongue burying inside of you, and your hips jerked hard against his grip, but you barely budged, his fingers pressing hard into your skin. His tongue managed to hit deep, but it wasn’t deep enough. 

“D-de… Kenma…”

“Mmm… Deeper?” Kenma hummed against your clit and his finger pushed inside of you and curled. Whimpering hard as his finger moved his tongue hit your clit again. You could feel that burning pressure again. Your skin was burning, sweat starting to form on your skin. Your legs pressed on the bed, as if trying to pull your hips away, to get a break from the pleasure, but you weren’t allowed to move. Your hand in Kenma’s dark hair tightened and as you finally felt that pressure release and you started to cum you hand jerked hard, pulling a pained grunt from him. As you came he peeled your fingers out of his hair. Smoothing it back away from his face he turned his head up, watching your face as you came.

“You really are... Gorgeous…” Kenma watched your face before he pulled off his shirt. You moved carefully, sitting up to touch his chest, his arms. And Kenma let you. And his face was flushed…

“Kenma…” His eyes glanced up to yours and he made a small noise. His eyes were dilated. “Let me try again…”

Your breathing was shaky as you reached for his pants and he immediately grabbed your hand.

“Another time.” That was an order. Biting your cheek he watched you before making a quiet noise. “You’re still scared.”

The fact that he could see that you were still scared threw you off. “Kenma I want to--”

“I know… but let me make you feel better first.” Lying back down he shook his head and he pulled you back up. 

“Here… get on your hands and knees for me.” Hesitating for a moment you nodded and moved as he wanted to. His fingers slid over your thighs and his hands moved back up to your back. And as he touched you, you started to relax more. And that pressure started to build. Kenma’s fingers started to drift closer to your sex, and when his finger slid over the slit you hissed.

“Every part of you is so beautiful… There is nothing… nothing I would do to change a single piece of you.” Kenma’s lips pressed into your thigh before he pulled back, his fingers still teasing your core. Then you felt pressure and your body tensed. “I won’t hurt you… you’re okay… I…”

Silence. 

“I love you… so much Pudding…” Kenma’s lips pressed into the small of your back before he kissed up higher to your shoulders. His fingers slid over your hip and down your stomach to between your legs starting to tease your clit. “If you want me to stop--”

“No… no don’t stop I…” Tears were pooling in your eyes.. Talking was hard. You were torn between emotions and need, and it was hard for you to vocalize. Especially because you were just told that he loved you… “Please…”

Words didn’t follow, but you felt his cock press into your entrance and slowly push in. And the noise that came out of his mouth made you squeeze hard around him. Panting hard you dropped your weight to your elbows, bowing your head so that your hair spilled out around you. His cock felt so amazing and you could feel him going deeper than you thought was possible.

Gasping hard your breathing hitched and then a low moan tore from your lips. His hips pushed against your ass and you shuddered. “Fuck you feel so good…”

That need in his voice shot right between your legs, and your hips rolled. Pulling your weight forward you pushed back, starting to hump his cock slowly, and the noises blended together. He let you do this until he couldn’t control himself anymore. Reaching over he gripped your wrists as his hips started to move. He was slow at first, but that didn’t last long. Every thrust had purpose, and that purpose was to claim you, make you feel good… make you moan louder.

“Fuck… Pudding…” Small kisses were fluttered over your back before he pulled back and then his hips then forward. He was moving harder, and you felt every inch thrusting hard inside of you, driving your body forward slightly as the heat started to build. Gasping you whimpered as the pleasure drove through you. 

“Y..yes… deep… deeper… harder… plea-- please! Kenma…..!” 

“Fuck... fuck fuck fuck…” You glanced over your shoulder and the pleasure was written all over his face. Sweat running down his cheeks and his hair was falling, moving with each thrust. Moving a hand you tried to reach back and he caught your hand. Before you realized it, he yanked your other hand and pulled back. His hands were pulling your arms back, holding your weight up with those as he drove into you over and over. It felt like he was deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“Ke… ke...cu-- cummi--” Your breathing stuttered and you belt everything tight as you came, your whole body jerked and twitched.

“Fuck.. fuck me too… Pudding fu…!” A groan cut off the words Kenma was trying to say and you felt him cum… and it made tears burn in your eyes. It felt… so fucking good…

After he caught his breath, Kenma carefully laid you on the bed and started to pull out. 

“No wait..!” You spoke before you realized it, a hand reaching behind you to grab his hip. After a few moments Kenma let out a small laugh and his arms wrapped around his waist. Turning carefully to the side he rested you both on your sides, his body wrapping around yours. Moving his hand he was able to wrap you both up in the blanket. You laid quietly, his breathing was shaky as he started to play with your hair, just cuddling into you.

“You… really mean it?” You asked quietly, getting a questioning hum in response. “That you love me, I mean?”

“...Yes… I love you Pudding… more than anything else in the world.” You smiled under your breath and you made a soft breath before giving a tiny giggle.

“I love you too…”

“... Really? That… makes me happy.” Laughing lightly you let out a stifled yawn and you let out a soft moan as he kissed your shoulder.

“You make me happy.” You smiled lightly at the noise he made in response and you giggled lightly.

“You’re tired… get some rest.”

“Promise you won’t go anywhere?”

“Pudding… I will never leave you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise…”


End file.
